Somnium
by Pirate-chwan
Summary: Então, eu normalmente escrevo fics, mas resolvi publicar essa história que comecei a escrever a um tempão. Tem mais capitulos, esse é só pra ver as reações '. Então, se gostarem, mandem reviews elogiando, s não, mandem rviews me xingando msm


**SOMNIUM**

Ela estava caminhando sobre as folhas mortas no chão de um bosque claro. Não havia nada a sua volta. O silêncio era total, a luminosidade verde deixava tudo meio etéreo. De repente, tudo escureceu. As arvores frondosas se tornaram esqueléticas e secas. As folhas macias sob seus pés descalços se tornaram espinhos pontiagudos, e sons tenebrosos a cercaram, olhos brilhando na escuridão. Começou a correr em direção a uma clareira ainda verde e viva, clara e segura, alguns metros à frente, o ultimo resquício do lindo bosque em que estivera. Porém, quanto mais corria, mais longe a clareira parecia. Seus pés estavam em frangalhos, sangrando profusamente, mas continuou correndo. Começava a se cansar, cada músculo parecia estar arrebentando, cada membro parecia pesar toneladas, cada golfada de ar que tomava queimava-lhe os pulmões, ácido. Já sabia que não ia alcançar, já pensava em desistir, quando sentiu uma mão lhe puxar com força, arrastando-a através da trilha escura. Ártemis se deixou puxar, aquela mão de toque leve e forte, tornava tudo mais simples. As arvores começavam a ganhar vida novamente, e os espinhos não lhe feriam mais os pés. Não queria que a mão lhe soltasse, não queria deixar o bosque até que visse o rosto da criatura que a salvara. Talvez por isso tenha lutado quando sentiu mais um par de mãos em seus ombros, sacudindo-a. Sentia os dedos invisíveis presos em seu pulso a soltarem lentamente, enquanto era puxada novamente para a escuridão. Tentou se desvencilhar, mas o bosque agora se tornava embaçado, a sombra da sua salvadora começava a desaparecer e as mãos rudes que a sacudiam pareciam mais focadas e mais fortes. Podia ouvir seu nome...

- Ártemis! Attie! Vamos, acorde logo! –

Ártemis abriu os olhos, as pálpebras pesadas de sono.

- An, tá, já acordei... – Sentou-se na cama, cansada. O rosto de sua amiga estava sobre ela, tenso.

- Puxa, que sono pesado você tem!– Margaret perguntou.

- Puxa Maggie, por que tinha que me acordar? – reclamou – Era um sonho tão bom... – E descreveu o ocorrido para a amiga. Após uma exclamação de admiração pelo incrível sonho da garota, explicou-se:

- Desculpa, mas a governanta já passou por aqui três vezes, e disse que na próxima vai trazer o balde!

- Hum, ok, ok... – Attie se sentou na cama e tentou se por de pé. No exato momento em que seus pés tocaram o chão áspero, um grito de dor escapou de seus lábios. Attie se sentia tonta, mas pôde ver manchas vermelhas no chão, no exato formato de seu pé.

- Mas que mer...AH! – Exclamou, quando viu o estado de seus pés. As solas estavam praticamente sem pele, inúmeros furos e cortes sangravam no lençol cinza. A governanta logo entrou no quarto, parando ao ver o estado da cama de Attie. Ela era uma pessoa doce, porém severa, e prezava muito a higiene e a disciplina. Por isso, era compreensível sua indignação ao ver a sujeira. A senhora gorda e vermelha pelo esforço de subir correndo as escadas, já estava se preparando para começar a se esgoelar com as crianças, quando notou a fonte de todo aquele sangue:

- Ártemis! O que houve? – Correu a ajudar a garota ferida. Attie hesitou antes de responder. É claro que sabia o que acontecera, mas era ridículo demais, no entanto, claro demais. Seu sonho realmente acontecera. Ainda podia sentir o cheiro fresco das folhas e o ar denso do bosque:

- An, eu acho...Talvez eu seja sonâmbula, sai pro jardim... – A governanta a encarou, desconfiada, mas acabou aceitando a teoria.

- Bem, talvez seja melhor eu trancar portas e janelas deste quarto, não é mesmo? – Ela sorriu, e saiu do quarto para acordar as outras crianças do abrigo. O local onde Attie morava desde os nove anos de idade funcionava da seguinte forma: A Sra. Fournay era uma mulher casada com o gerente de finanças do abrigo. A cidade em que viviam tinha um sério problema: milhares de menores abandonados, como em várias outras grandes cidades. Mas também tinha uma grande vantagem: um casal de bom coração, que morava em uma casa espaçosa e aconchegante. Então, um dia, resolveram levar todos os pequenos sem-teto para o abrigo Fournay. É claro que com isso, tiveram que reduzir os gastos, substituir as grandes camas do casal por várias pequenas armações de metal com colchões finos e cheios de calombos, transformar os três dos quatro banheiros em quartos, e comprar roupas e brinquedos que servissem para pelo menos metade das crianças. Contavam com doações dos moradores, e a prefeitura ajudava com fornecimento de alguns alimentos e campanhas de agasalhos, brinquedos, etc. Com isso, e com o trabalho duro do casal (o Sr. Fournay era contador, e a sra. Fournay, professora), o Abrigo já se mantinha a algum tempo.

Ártemis fora encontrada e levada quando estava morando em uma pequena praça, sob uma grande arvore. Desde então, vivia com as outras crianças do abrigo.


End file.
